2 years
by siobhancglover
Summary: Crosssover story with The 12th Doctor, Set after The Reichenbach Fall. This is an alternative version to the beginning of The Empty Hearse. Sherlock doesn't know how tell John how he survived "The Reichenbach Fall". Also features Mary amd Mrs Hudson (I couldn't add these since there is a 4 characters limit)


The Doctor and Sherlock were pacing around the TARDIS.

"But I don't have a clue as to why i'm here!" exclaimed Sherlock.

"Remember" The Doctor replied.

"You're here because you faked your own death and John doesn't know yet; after all, it has ben 2 years, and if he found out the truth, it would disturb him so much that he would never forgive you."

"True" sherlock responded.

Mycroft's office, 4PM

The TARDIS lands inside, and The Doctor and Sherlock step out.

"Brother dear, how was Russia?"

"You left me there, starving, being beaten because someone deducted that i was going undercover for MI6!"

"But i stepped in and saved you!" mycroft exclaimed!

"Yes, but you left it til the last minute"

"The point is, I got you out of there! Are you going to thank me or what!?"

"NO!"

"Brother dear, you are pathetic!"

"don't remind me, Mycroft!"

The Doctor turned to face Mycroft, and gave him an evil stare. Sherlock paid no attention to what anyone was doing in the room. Mycroft called for his PA, to clean up the wounds that Sherlock was left with. Sherlock laid down on the table next to Mycroft's desk, and the assistant massaged his back. Mycroft spoke up from nowhere.

"Feeling better, are we?"

"No." sherlock mumbled.

"And why do I have a large 1960's police box, sitting in my office?"

"It's called the TARDIS, stands for Time and Relative Dimensions in Space. It can travel through space and time, and it's mine" The Doctor said.

"get it out of my office, now."

"Not till Sherlock has sorted himself out"

"Fetch me his clothes".

The PA obliged to Mycroft's orders, and walked into the next room, to find his clothes, hung up on a clothing got dressed into his own clothes, thanked Mycroft for once, and then followed with The Doctor as he walked into the TARDIS.

"Sherlock, how do we tell John?"

"Doctor, he deserves to know the truth!"

The TARDIS engines whirled around the control room. It landed.

221B Baker street, City of Westminister, London, W1.

Mrs Hudson was making a cup of tea in the kitchen when all of a sudden, she heard a strange noise. It was the TARDIS, but she didn't know it. The doors opened, and Sherlock took a step out of the box. He opened the door to 221B baker street. Mrs Hudson heard footsteps, she walked towards the glass door. she saw a sillouhette, she stood still, and then she screamed. The glass door opened. it was Sherlock. She stood there, in extreme shock.

"I thought you were dead, Sherlock!"

He sat down with Mrs Hudson, and explained the situation, about everything. She let Sherlock back into his flat.

"It's gathered a bit of dust after you left; look, there's John's green chair over there, and the chair that you use when people ask you to solve their cases."

Sherlock's flat, just like it should be.

The Doctor left a short while ago, since he got bored. Sherlock was getting used to being back at 221B. He asked Mrs Hudson a question.

"Where's John?"

"He's gotten on with his life, got a girlfriend, what's her name again? Ah, Mary Morstan."

"They're supposed to be going out tonight at this posh resteraunt, somewhere in Islington."

Sherlock leaves 221B and takes a cab. He Spots John walk in. He pretends to be a waiter, and then walks up to john's table.

"What specials are on today, sir?". Sherlock is obliged and responds, "What wind would you reccomend?" Mary asks. Sherlock reccomends a special expensive wine.

He then rubs off his fake moustache and removes the glasses as he speaks in a french accent.

"Is there an old friend you recognise, no!?"

John becomes angry.

"2 YEARS. 2 YEARS, I grieved for 2 YEARS, only to find out that you are alive."

He causes a scene in the restaraunt.

"Sherlock, i will never forgive you!"

John's cheeks are raging red like a fire. He punches Sherlock and Mary is disgusted.

"So this is the Sherlock you were talking about then!" John left the building. Sherlock and Mary followed suit.

The Doctor lands outside the restaraunt. Sherlock steps back in the box.

"How did it go?"

"You were right, John never forgave me"

The Doctor closed the doors and turned on the main controls. The TARDIS engines filled the room and the box landed back at Baker Street. Sherlock walked inside 221B and forgot about what happened this evening. He dropped dead on the couch and called it a night.


End file.
